Dementors Kiss
by Sandra Snape
Summary: Cuando le dijeron que iban a darle el beso del dementor, ella nunca pensò que fuese tan horrible, pero el sabe exactamente lo que siente ahora que va a morir...


Dementor´s kiss

Harry potter le pertenece a J.k Rowgling

13 de Julio de 1998; Azkaban

Vas a morir por tu orgullo, por tus locas ideas y tu inquebrantable terquedad. Tu obsesión te va a matar, tu eterna fidelidad al señor oscuro te esta acabando. Y ahora que estas atrapada no puedes huir de tu destino.

Jamás he creído en el destino y sin embargo el tuyo, Bellatrix, se escribió des de que te uniste el Señor Tenebroso.

Disfrutabas matando y ellos disfrutaran matándote a ti, no sabes como anhelo que no sufras cuando te maten.

Y allí estas, indefensa y asustada. Muchos no lo ven Bella, pero yo sí; tienes miedo, estas aterrada bajo esa mascara de orgullo que has construido con el tiempo.

Tu marido intenta acercarse a ti y tu no haces mas que ignorarlo. Lo amas y lo sabes, muy en el fondo de tu alma, lo amas como alguna vez te ame yo a ti. Tus fríos ojos miran a su alrededor, el cuarto húmedo y frió no ha sido usado en años. Ahí morirás Bellatrix, en un cuarto pequeño y con una sola puerta. Nunca lo imaginaste ¿ o sí? Sé bien que creías que morirías defendiendo a tu señor. Te dejaste llevar por la ambición, si hubieras renunciado a tiempo tal vez tu hija se hubiera salvado de morir, y tu misma hubieras escapado de un castigo tan cruel como este.

Has sentido la muerte muy de cerca y la has tenido frente a ti muchas veces. Pero ninguna tan horrenda como la que vas a vivir: una muerte lenta y en extremo dramático.

Decidiste morir con la túnica que usaste para torturar a los Longbottom, la misma con la que te capturaron la primera vez.

Desde donde estoy puedo ver que estas angustiada, quieres escaparte de tu castigo, pero te negaste a reivindicarte "nunca negaré al señor tenebroso" le dijiste al ministerio con voz fiera.

Rabastan es el primero, su hermano baja la cabeza para no ver y tu te cruzas de brazos sin dejar de mirar a tu cuñado. Mientras rodolphus solloza silenciosamente tus ves a rabastan en su agonía. Grita y tu desvías la mirada, deja a tu orgullo descansar, llora, porque sé que quieres hacerlo.

Tu cuñado acaba de caer muerto, los que vemos desde la pared falsa ahogamos un grito al ver la cara pálida del inerte rabastan, algunos reprimen el llanto, pobre chico lo único que quería era quedar bien con la familia y ser fiel al lord oscuro.

Todos excepto tu, bella, tu pudiste escapar como Black. Huir de tu casa y tu familia, pero elegiste ser fiel. Gran error.

Un hombre del ministerio trata de levantar a Rodolphus, pero el se opone y forcejea.

-¡Bellatrix ayudame! ¡Que no me lleven!

-calla Rodolphus

-- ¡Bellatrix! No quiero morir! ¡Viste como le sucedió a Rabastan! ¡No quiero!

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES!

Le das la espalda a tu marido y el grita con desesperación cuando ve entrar a los dementores.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sus suplicantes gritos han hecho a Molly Weasley llorar. Lo único que haces es taparte los oídos para no escucharlo ¡entiende Bellatrix! Su único error fue amarte y no darse cuenta a tiempo que lo estabas llevando aun callejón sin salida.

El ministro pide que lo aten a una silla para poder darle el beso.

-Por favor Bellatrix... ayúdame... no me maten. Bellatrix...por favor

Su voz se apaga conforme suplica, pero aun si hablase fuerte nadie, ni siquiera tu, lo escucharía. Porque ya no tiene otra salida que no implique morir.

Por fin tendrá lo que necesita realmente, estar lejos de ti. Todos los que hemos entendido que no eres mas que un camino de placer, dolor y muerte escapamos a tiempo de ti y tu rara forma de hacer las cosas. Todos los que de alguna forma te amamos hemos salido bastante dañados: Sirius Black, Andrómeda, Lucius, Narcisa, Rabastan...yo.

Pasa un largo rato antes de que deje de gritar, ya no trata de soltarse, ni siquiera de hablar, solo solloza ahogadamente: sus peores recuerdos están llenando su cabeza.

Sea lo que sea que rodolphus trate de decir, nadie lo escucha, porque los dementores están arremolinados contra él.

Comienzas a ponerte muy palida, ya no puedes ocultar que tienes miedo, y es que nunca se había puesto en tu rostro una expresión semejante. Los dementores se apartan un poco de tu marido.

-Te amo Bella- logra susurrar antes de que los guardias de la prisión de azkaban vuelvan a su trabajo.

-Yo también Rod- dices solo moviendo los labios. Dejas por primera vez que una lagrima salga de tus ojos y los cierras para no ver él ultimo suspiro de tu esposo de casi 20 años.

Los dementores se retiran no sin antes detenerse un poco frente a ti, asientes con la cabeza como si quisiera aceptar tan de pronto tu muerte. Te diriges al ministro.

-quiero mi ultimo deseo

-claro señora Lestrange-

-déjeme ir a mi casa-

-¿ ahora?

-si, quiero ver a mi hija-

Tu hija, Melody la que murió a manos de voldemort teniendo solo un mes de vida. Tres años antes de que te enviaran a Azkaban por primera vez.

Por seguridad toda la orden del fénix te acompaña, además de gente del ministerio. El trasldor solo tarda un par de segundos en llegar a la mansión lestrange, una imponente estructura y gárgolas en forma de esfinges hacen de tu mansión un sitio a primera vista escalofriante. Al entrar lo primero que veo es el retrato de tu boda, la mirada de altanería que tienes en ese retrato me recuerda mucho a mí mismo. Subes por una escalera hacia el estrecho pasillo con suelo de madera que lleva a un solo lugar: la antigua habitación de Melody.

Esta llena de telarañas y polvo, pero no te detienes y abres una caja enorme que contiene, al parecer, las cosa que Melody usaba.

Sacas una pequeña cajita de música y le das cuerda antas de sentarte en la mecedora de madera negra al lado de la cuna. Nosotros permanecemos en la puerta escuchando como el eco de la habitación reproduce muchas veces la canción que tarareas.

Las lagrimas comienzan a bañar tu rostro, y con esfuerzo sigues tatareando la canción de cuna de tu hija.

-lo siento mucho Melody- susurras

Vuelves a darle cuerda a la caja de música y sales de la habitación, la música se escucha cada vez menos mientras nos alejamos del cuarto y salimos de la casa.

A las 3:30 de la tarde ya estas sentada en la misma silla en ala que murió tu marido, esta vieja y carcomida por las polillas. Sigues tarareando la canción de tu bebe, en un intento de no parecer aterrada. Mientras los dementores hacen su trabajo, consigues seguir tarareando mientras con todas tus fuerzas tratas de no llorar.

Una pequeña luz blanca sale de tu boca, es tu alma, cierras los ojos en el instante en que deja tu cuerpo. Uno de los dementores se apresura a tomarla y tu piel pierde toda señal de vida.

Los dementores salen del cuarto y tu te quedas ahí inerte y descolorida. Muerta. Por fin se acabo tu sufrimiento bellatrix, por fin puedes conseguir la paz que tanto te hacia falta cuando estabas en vida.

13 de julio de 2000.

Hace ya 2 años que no estas entre los vivos y la escena de tu muerte sigue acechándome en sueños. Aquí no todos te hemos olvidado, Bella.

Y es que tal vez no lo sepas desde donde estés, pero en la mansión Lestrange, la música sigue sonando.


End file.
